I'm Not Falling Apart
by ChibiAngel1212
Summary: Yugi is being ignored but will the help of his new friends change that? YYxY oneshot.


Hope you like it. I wrote it a long time ago and my friends helped me by typing it up on her computer then putting it up for me. Though she let me write this in first. She's the best friend ever. I promise to finish typing the next chapters for Bonded and Music soon. I finished writind them I just need to type them. They'll be up soon. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I know the songs 'Just Missed The Train', 'Harder To Breathe', and 'Take What You Want'. They belong to whoever made them  
  
One-shot (though there might be more chapters if you want it.)  
  
Yugi Motou was standing next to a group of kids with his head bowed down. He didn't say anything or even do anything and just stood there. The fore mentioned group did not seem to notice that something was wrong or that he was even there. He was listening to their conversation in case they decided to involve him in their conversation. They probably would not but it was better safe then sorry.  
  
The group was made up of ten other people. There was a young blond man with brown eyes that went by the name of Katsuya Jounochi (last name first), even though everybody just called him Jou. The second person was a brown haired multi-millionaire with stunning cold blue eyes whose name was Kaiba Seto (again first name last). A stunning blond female with violet eyes wearing another one of her skimpy outfits for the day was also attending the small gathering. Her name was Kajaku Mai. There were two homicidal and psychotic Yamis with their respective hikaris. They were Bakura / Ryou and Marik / Malik. Another young man with brown hair styled to a single point at the top of his head was present. He was Hiroto Honda. Then there was a bubbly brown haired bitch with no brains (you can tell that I don't like her very much right? … Well if you can't then you have serious brain problems.) that was hanging off of the arm of a very pissed off male that had caught Yugi's heart since the first day they met (or heard of each other or something.). They were Mazaki Anzu and Motou Yami.  
  
They were all enjpying their day and looked like they did not have any time to spend with the only member of the group that was left out, Yugi. Since nobody would need him there, he yelled out that he was leaving, so that they would at least hear him, and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
The group just kept on walking and talking as if they did not hear him or did not care.  
  
~Later On~  
  
Yugi was sitting on a couch that definitely did not belong in his own house. Around him were a group, that were not the same people as before. He looked as if he was enjoying himself, which he obviously was.  
  
"All right then, two weeks form now is the talent show. We need to sign up." Exclaimed a young red haired female with crimson eyes that held silver specks in them. Her name was Garyna Sanchez.  
  
" I agree, we have to show them what us 'outcasts' can do! Somehow! I mean what can we do." Added a silver haired male with silver eyes that had crimson specks. His name was Johnathan Sanchez.  
  
The third person said, "Fine but what can we do? What do you think Yugi?" He had silver hair too but with pure crimson eyes. His name was Christian De la Cruz. Seeing that a question was directed at him, Yugi looked up with a confused look on his face and his head was tilted to the side. He was blushing from embarrasment since he had not heard the question. (Kawaii ^.^) The other three laughed and Christian repeated the question. "Oh!" Yugi said, "i think it's a good idea and I know exactly what to do. We can..." *Whisper, whisper*  
  
~Two weeks later~  
  
"All right people, CALM DOWN!" Yelled an aggravated principle. Everyone immidiately shut up. "All right then, now we can start the talent show. Our first performer is Joshua Time and his spinning tops. And remember that everyone presenting today has to present two different things. They worked very hard. "  
  
*The Gang a while later*  
  
"Wow I did not think that people could get anymore pathetic than they already are." Said Kaiba. "Oh, come on, they are not that bad." Replied Joey. "Oh really then why are you so sleepy." Retorted Kaiba. "'Cause I'm tired." Answered Joey.  
  
"Will the both of you shut up!" yelled Marik, which got the attention of everyone in the school as well as the principle who was about to introduce the next act. "Mr. Ishtal, do you have something you need to say to the rest of the students?" She saw Marik shake his head.   
  
"Good then I can continue. The next group performing will be a band from our very own school. The members are ..." The curtains opened to reveal... nobody on stage except for four microphones, two guitars, and a drumset along with other machinery. "They were originally going to perform only to songs one with a female lead and the other with a male lead but we changed that and they will perform four songs. Two with a female lead and two with a male lead. The female will sing first with the male on guitar and the last two songs will be a male lead. The band members are on lead for the moment Garyna Sanchez, on drums is Christian De la Cruz, on guitar is Johnathan Sanchez, and on acoustic guitar is Yugi Motou." When she said each of their names the said person walked on to their spot on the stage.  
  
The whole gang was in shock but Bakura got over it tha fastest and said, "Who would have thought that little ol' Yugi would join a band for some stupid contest." He shut up when he saw everyone glare at him and Yami's glare was the worst. If looks could kill bakura would be twenty feet under covered by the bodies of everyone in the school and an ocean. "Garyna walked up to teh stage and said, "All of our songs were written by Yugi Motou and he is the guy who will be singing the lead after me. Our first song is 'Just Missed The Train'"  
  
The band played a bit before she started to sing.  
  
"Roll over baby  
  
The time has come  
  
To make a little more room  
  
I've hung around you  
  
It's getting tough  
  
I think I'm gonna break down soon  
  
Cause I remember   
  
Crying in the park  
  
It was getting dark  
  
Suddenly I looked up  
  
You were my sky  
  
So go on  
  
And sleep darlin  
  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
  
It's cool, baby  
  
It doesn't matter anyway  
  
Well I'm so sorry  
  
Got to the station a  
  
little too late  
  
Such a shame  
  
Just missed the train  
  
Just missed the train  
  
Be quiet angel  
  
Don't make a sound  
  
Just save it for a rainy day  
  
Oh can't you see me  
  
I'm such a mess  
  
Just trying hard to find my way  
  
You remember wasting all the time   
  
We were feeling fine  
  
Though we couldn't walk the line  
  
We were all right  
  
So go on  
  
And sleep darlin  
  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
  
It's cool, baby  
  
It doesn't matter anyway  
  
Well I'm so sorry  
  
Got to the station a little too late  
  
Such a shame  
  
Just missed the train  
  
why's that train just pass us by  
  
Didn't anyone see we were stuck out of luck  
  
or we woulda made it on time  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
So sleep darlin  
  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
  
It's cool, baby  
  
It doesn't matter anyway  
  
Well I'm so sorry  
  
Got to the station a little too late  
  
So sleep darlin  
  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
  
It's clear baby  
  
It doesn't matter anyway  
  
Well I'm so sorry  
  
Got to the station a little too late  
  
Such a shame  
  
Just missed the train"  
  
She sang the second song and the crowd was clapping really hard. The music seemed to wake them up from the early performances. They watched as she switched places with Yugi and took the guitar while Yugi was standing with the microphone in hand. He said, "The first sang I will be singing is Harder To Breathe" He started to sing.  
  
"How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I am walking on  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Does it kill  
  
Does it burn  
  
Is it painful to learn  
  
That it's me that has all the control  
  
Does it thrill  
  
Does it sting  
  
When you feel what I bring  
  
And you wish that you had me to hold  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe"  
  
Everyone was clappin geven harder now. Nobody knew that the kid had it in him. The gang was surprised by Yugi's performance but were clapping louder than anybody out there with Yami beating them by a long shot. They all stopped cheering when Yugi began to speak. "The second song I'm singing is 'Take What You want'. It goes out to my so called friends who I know are watching me right now. Especially to you Yami."  
  
"I woke up this morning   
  
With the buring of love hanging over my head  
  
As i, walked into the living room  
  
Sit with you  
  
Discuss whats going on  
  
Is it me?  
  
Is it you?  
  
Is it something I forgot to do?  
  
Oh, tell me so that I understand  
  
I just need some time  
  
Gather all my thoughts  
  
To make up for the love I just lost  
  
You've, been so good to me  
  
Given me everything,  
  
Take what you want cause it doesn't belong to me  
  
I woke up this morning with a hurting  
  
That I would never ever wish upon  
  
Even my worst enemy  
  
Who is she?  
  
What the hell do you people want  
  
Is it me?  
  
Is it you?  
  
Is it something I forgot to do?  
  
Oh, tell me so that I understand  
  
Oh, I just need some time  
  
Gather all my thoughts  
  
To make up for the love I just lost  
  
You've, been so good to me  
  
Given me everything,  
  
Take what you want cause it doesn't belong to me anyway"  
  
Just for the hell of it the band played a third song that was not that long but it got the message through.  
  
"Hold on  
  
hold on  
  
we're on   
  
our way  
  
I'm not falling apart  
  
Hold on  
  
hold on  
  
we're on   
  
our way  
  
I'm not falling apart  
  
I dont mind  
  
falling in the water  
  
no one ever notices me  
  
I lay under the waves  
  
I dont mind  
  
falling in the water  
  
no one ever notices me  
  
I lay under the waves  
  
I'm not falling apart  
  
not falling apart  
  
not falling apart  
  
not falling apart  
  
not falling apart"  
  
Everyone was clapping harder then ever before and the gang was just quiet thinking over the two songs. Nobody noticed when Yami stood and walked away except for a former Tomb Robber that had a knowing smile on his face.  
  
~To Yugi and the group~  
  
The group was back stage and they were all quiet wondering if their message was taken in by the people who they wanted to speak to but did not know how. To say that Yugi was nervous was an understatement. He was waiting to see how everyone would react especially Yami's. Maybe they would come to see him back stage. He was hoping for it but he did not hold his breathe. At that moment there came a knock on the door that lead backstage. Everyone was gone except for them and everyone had taken their stuff so who could that be. Maybe it was them.  
  
Yugi went to open the door and was surprised but very happy that Yami had come but where were the others. Yami seemed to have read his mind (which could be very possible considering the fact that they had a mind link.~.^) because he said, "Do not worry the others will be here soon. But we need to talk for a moment." He looked around and saw the group." Alone if you do not mind."   
  
Of course Yugi did not mind. He looked at the group and they seemed to understand what he wanted because they stood up and left. Once the door shut closed Yami took Yugi into his arms and began apologizing. A lot. He carried them to the couch in the room and sat down with Yugi in his lap, still apologizing.  
  
After a while Yugi got tired of him apologizing and pulled away just enough to look in Yami's eyes. "Yami stop apologizing, you did not know. I forgive you."  
  
Yami looked away and said, "I know that but I'm still so sorry and I want you to know that I ... you did not lose my love. You always had it." He looked into Yugi's eyes and saw the sheer happiness in them as well as something he had never seen before. Love.  
  
Yugi blushed and hugged Yami really hard while nuzzling his nose into Yami's chest. "I feel the same way and you do not have to be sorry. I love you." Yami felt their mind link open and felt all of Yugi's emotions. The link had not been open in a long while and it brought tears to Yami's eyes. Yugi looked up in time to see the tears start rolling down Yami's cheeks. He wiped them away. "Please do not cry. I forgive you, please don't cry."  
  
Yami answered through their mind link, [[I am just so happy. I have you and our link is back. It has been so long.]] He opened up his side of the link which allowed Yugi to feel everything he was feeling. Yugi was overwhelmed with the feelings that were coming from the other side of the link... all of the love, that before he knew what he was doing he leaned on and kissed Yami. At first Yami was surprised that Yugi made the first move but soon to control of the kiss. They were so wrapped up in each other that they did not notice the door open until they heard a large amount of clapping. They reluctantly broke apart and looked at the group that had formed at the door.  
  
All of their friends were standing there with huge grins plastered on their faces, even Anzu. She had just been with Yami to try and get Yugi jealous enough to admit his feelings, and it worked. (I'm being mice just so that I won't lose all the Anzu fans. If you really hate Tea tell me about it in a review and I'll right a story with your idea on torturing her. Depending on what the torture is. So review. Um... *looks at all the reviewers straining to right all their ideas on Tea torture on one review page without making it to long*. Okay, I'll get back to the story now. @_@)   
  
"Alright, how long have you been standing there?" Asked Yami. They all grinned even more and Joey answered, "Just long enough to see you trying your hardest to suck Yugi's face off." They both blushed at the comment and it was then that they noticed the position they had gotten into while they were kissing. Yugi was still on Yami's lap but was now straddling him and Yami's hands were on a very squishy part of Yugi's body (his bottom). While one of Yugi's hands was on his chest and the other was around Yami's neck. They quickly moved apart and Yugi was now next to Yami on the couch. That caused everyone to laugh.  
  
They were talking through their newly recovered mind link. [Thankyou Yami.}  
  
[[For what Hikari?]]  
  
[For giving me a reason to not fall apart.]  
  
[[Well then thankyou as well.]]  
  
[For what?]  
  
[[For bringing such light in my life.]]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow. seven pages. That was long. hope you like it. Please review. And tell me what you want me to do for Tea. The torture begins!!!!!! *Evil Laugh* *starts coughing* Okay *Blushes* Review! Please! Um...*Runs Away* 


End file.
